


a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Lee Jeno, Asexuality, Barebacking, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: Jaemin's body is something Jeno is still getting used to.A while ago, it might have been a foreign concept to touch him in an intimate manner and allow himself to be touched back in the same way, but things were different now. Jeno's more than happy to be able to share another kind of connection with Jaemin, to learn the curve and angles of his boyfriend's body and the places that make him sigh.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ace jeno bb <3
> 
> tittle from two by sleeping at last

"Why are you so ticklish?" Jaemin mumbles to himself, nosing the side of Jeno's neck and not being able to contain a laugh when Jeno whines lowly, turning his head to the side so he could try to get away from Jaemin's range. "Nooo, don't move~"

Jeno huffs a little, still struggling against Jaemin's hold, but he relents after a few seconds and lets Jaemin hold him to his chest, feeling the light kisses being placed on the side of his neck, lips trailing up and down and making him shiver all over.

It's not his fault he's a little bit ticklish — but it's Jaemin's entire fault for using that piece of information against him at every opportunity he gets.

" _You're so cute_ ," Jaemin mutters against his throat, brushing a kiss before he nips at the soft skin there and makes Jeno yelp, body jolting on the bed. Jaemin only laughs at that and gently bites him once more.

"Jaem," Jeno tries to say sternly, tries to make his voice something serious, but it's impossible to hold back a smile and to let a joyful tone from slipping and making itself part of his words when it's with Jaemin. When it's about him. "Jaemin. _No._ "

"No?" Jaemin says, all playful and with a shit-eating grin on his face. "No?!" He repeats, making his voice go a little higher, and then he chuckles before placing a wet and loud kiss on Jeno's cheek, trailing to the side and gently biting his earlobe. When Jeno makes a dramatic and loud painful-sounding noise, Jaemin coos and kisses him on the tip of the nose. "A little baby, oh no... Are you hurt?"

Jeno rolls his eyes, breathing out forcefully. He tries to bite the inside of his cheek, to stop himself from smiling and giving away how much he enjoys to be the center of Jaemin's attention — but it all proves to be hopeless when Jaemin looks at him. With big brown eyes staring so softly at him, crinkling at the sides with a big smile following right after, Jeno can't keep any façades up; Jaemin just has the silent power of tearing down any walls he might even think of putting up, reaching out and embracing his essence and soul in a way Jeno never thought it could ever be possible. The connection they share is priceless and impossible to be copied.

And Jeno knows that what they have is something unique. Only for them to enjoy and to feel.

So even though Jeno denies and huffs and rolls his eyes, Jaemin doesn't lose his smile nor it ever diminishes. He keeps showering Jeno with love and attention, words laced with something so sweet, so pure and genuine, that Jeno swallows them all down and keeps them tucked in a safe place behind his ribcage, away from any harm.

Jaemin shifts a little on the bed, trying to get a good angle so he can smooch Jeno's face without having Jeno squirming away too much, but he gives up quickly and, instead, just plops down on Jeno's lap, leaning down to brush their lips together. And _that_ grabs Jeno's attention and makes him stop from turning his face away from Jaemin.

Laughing against his mouth, Jaemin makes a little noise that is easily muffled by Jeno's lips who capture his, hands enlacing him around the waist and tugging him close to his body. Jaemin just goes with Jeno's movements, hands splayed open on the bed on either side of Jeno's head, trying to keep himself propped up just enough so they can still kiss.

Jaemin's body is something Jeno is still getting used to. A while ago, it was a foreign concept to touch him in an intimate manner and allow himself to be touched back in the same way; but they had crossed that road and, now, Jeno is more than happy to be able to share another kind of connection with Jaemin, to learn the curve and angles of his boyfriend's body and the places that make Jaemin sigh, the ones that make him laugh and moan, the ones that make him plead and cry out.

Jaemin tastes sweet and Jeno chases after that, tongue licking at the seam of his lips until Jaemin parts them and Jeno can lick inside his mouth, behind his teeth, to have and feel as much of him as he possibly can in that position, his hands slipping inside Jaemin's shirt and nails raking across his back. It's not different this time and Jaemin shivers and shudders with the touch, a little moan slipping from his mouth, chest reverberating the deep sound, and Jeno swears he could almost feel it inside his own chest too.

"Jeno-ya..." Jaemin mumbles, voice something a little broken, a little hoarse. It makes Jeno feel tingles run down his spine, evolving his entire body on a pleasant and warm feeling; Jeno likes making Jaemin feel good. He likes being the one to touch and do something that makes Jaemin melt on his hands and turn into a blubbering mess, whispering his name over and over again as if it was the only thing he could think of.

"Yeah?"

"Hmm..."

Though Jaemin doesn't reply with words, Jeno knows him enough to understand what he wants. Jaemin kisses him a little harder, with more intent behind it, teeth knocking against his when he shifts on his lap, his half-hard cock slowly grinding down against his, warm puffs of air against his face. And Jeno holds him tight against his body, caressing his back while he traps Jaemin's bottom lip between his, moving his hips against Jaemin's in the same slow rhythm, just enough to keep them both breathless and chasing each other's mouth whenever one breaks apart to breathe in.

His touch is intoxicating, and when Jaemin pulls apart to lick and bite the side of his neck, Jeno can only tilt his head to the side and allow him the space to do that. This time Jaemin isn't trying to tease him or play around — he's a man on a mission and Jeno can't hold himself from making any noise, mumbling Jaemin's name when he bites a little too hard.

Jaemin brushes an apologetic kiss on the spot he bit, licking a broad stripe where his teeth left a mark. He quickly pecks Jeno on the mouth, the corner of his lips curling up.

"Oops," he says, eyebrows lifting up for a second. "Just a little mark."

Jeno breaths out a laugh — more air than sound. "Another one, then?"

Smiling all deviously, Jaemin nods, his eyes glinting. "Yes."

Jeno can't bring in himself to be mad. It's not like he minded that, like he cared about it. And Jaemin obviously was having fun with it all, so Jeno easily succumbs to his fate of having to use high-collared shirts or hoodies for the next few days.

"You like to bite too much. Maybe we should look into it. Is that even normal? I'm almost your chew toy at this point."

Jaemin grinds down a little harder against his lap, their clothes a barrier between their boners. "You're my very cute chew toy, then."

Jeno huffs and lightly pinches Jaemin's side, making the boy squeal out loud and tilt to the side to escape his fingers, slipping away from his lap and falling on the mattress. Jaemin pouts from his place, julting down his lip even more when he catches Jeno's eye.

"Mean," he says, nudging Jeno's thigh with his index finger. "You _hurt_ me."

"Did I?" Jeno asks, laughing. He sits up on the bed, shuffling to get closer to Jaemin who, at his approach, turns his head to the side, nose high in the air. "Where did I hurt you?"

Jaemin continues pouting. "Right here." He points to his lips and then to his chest, with his head still turned to the side.

Making a strangled noise, Jeno sits upon his knees and cradles the side of Jaemin's face, turning his head in his direction. Jaemin is smiling all victoriously before Jeno claims his lips, humming contently against Jeno's mouth.

This time, Jaemin takes his sweet time in kissing Jeno, in running his hands over his body in the way he wasn't able to do before, caressing and being the one to bring out little sighs and noises from Jeno. Jaemin's hands are warm and a little rough, but Jeno likes them a lot, and he likes even more the fact that Jaemin always asks him for permission before touching him in some new place, making sure he's feeling okay even after Jeno has whispered a " _Yes, please_ " a thousand times before.

It should be easy to take his clothes off, but Jaemin keeps kissing him and distracting him, so Jeno ends up with his shirt stuck around his head and it's a giggly Jaemin that needs to help take the clothing away and free him. The rest of their clothes follow the path of his shirt and meet together down on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Jaemin asks him again, between a quick kiss while Jeno warms the lube with his fingers.

"Yeah."

Jaemin hums, searching his face for any reaction, any sign of discomfort or anything, but whatever he sees must please him because he just continues laying there on the bed, hissing and shifting a little in place when Jeno starts to stretch him open, turning to distract Jaemin with an open-mouthed kiss.

The sight of Jaemin hard and leaking pre-cum over his stomach, his body a taut line against the soft pillows and sheets, chest heaving a little with every breath he takes in, almost makes Jeno chokes on his own spit. Sometimes it doesn't feel real that _he_ is the cause for making Jaemin look and feel like that — like he can't get enough of it, like Jeno is the only thing he can look at and all he ever needs.

And even with half-lidded eyes, with his cheeks flushed and lips all bitten red, Jaemin still looks at him and smiles gently, the corner of his lips quirking up when their eyes meet before Jaemin breaks the connection to throw his head back and moan out loud, eyes fluttering shut for a second, eyelashes fanning out over his cheekbones.

Jeno can't look away from him. Jaemin has always been pretty, but there's just something else about the vulnerability of baring your entire self to another person, to be so lost in the pleasure that runs through your body that you don't care or worry about anything but _that_ — that person. Their touch. To be together.

And Jeno knows he can't ever comprehend entirely what Jaemin goes through or what he feels, but he likes to imagine what it must feel like to see someone and desire them so bad that it makes your body heat up all over. But what Jeno _knows_ is that they have a kind of bond you can't fake or have with just anyone around. So he continues moving his fingers, making sure to hit that spot that makes Jaemin curls his toes and curse loudly, just before he slips them out and quickly lubes his dick up.

Jaemin blinks and opens his eyes when Jeno takes his fingers away, shifting around and moving the pillows underneath his hips, opening his legs more apart and becoming Jeno forward with a move of his hand. "J-Jeno," he says, voice so low that it makes Jeno swallow hard, makes his bones shake, "babe, Jeno..."

Inside his chest, his heart beats erratically; maybe a little too fast, too strong. Jeno can only nod and shuffle forward, knees burning against the sheets, his mind a frenzied mess. Jaemin looks like the figure of bliss and sin and Jeno's hands shake because he's the reason for all of that and, in a way, he feels privileged to be the one having Jaemin underneath him, nothing separating them.

Jeno leans in for a kiss at the same time Jaemin places one hand on the mattress and uses it to hold his body up as he rests his other hand on the back of Jeno's neck, pulling him for a bruising meet of lips. Jeno holds around his cock and Jaemin lifts his hips up enough to start sinking down on his length, sighing against his mouth at every inch that fills him up.

"J-jeno... Jeno— _Jeno_ —"

Releasing a little noise from the back of his throat, Jeno tries to kiss Jaemin as much as he can, but it's hard when most of what he can do is pant hard against his mouth, his body thrumming and vibrating in place, his hands squeezing the soft skin on Jaemin's hips, sides, running up and down on his thighs. He wants to touch Jaemin all over, wants to bring him joy, wants to unravel him, and make him cry out from pleasure.

Jaemin moves fast and sharp against him, whimpering on the kiss every time their hips meet, his fingers tightening their grip on Jeno's hair and making him keen a little when he pulls extra hard. But Jeno likes it — most of all, he likes to be able to connect with Jaemin in this other level, to be able to know Jaemin's body and all the soft spots that makes him weak, to be able to map his skin with kisses and brush his fingers at every mole, at every dip.

And maybe his own body doesn't burn in the same as Jaemin's does when they exchange gazes, minds filled with different things, but Jeno wouldn't exchange anything in the world for that. He gives himself to Jaemin as much as the other does for him, and he's happy. More than happy, even.

The thrusts and desire running through Jaemin's body turn to be too much for him and he lays down on the bed, both hands around Jeno's neck and bringing him close, pulling Jeno over him. Jeno goes easily, following Jaemin's lead without any second thoughts.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me— _please_ —" Jaemin begs against his mouth, his legs parting even more as he draws Jeno in between them, pulling away from a kiss only to lavish the skin on the side of Jeno's neck, to nip and lick and plead against Jeno's ear, clenching down tight on his cock and moving his hips up.

Jeno would give Jaemin anything, so he pounds into him, relishing on the little noises Jaemin lets out and on the squeezing of hands around his shoulders, arms, on the scratching of nails against his back that makes him hiss and hips stutter, thrusts faltering momentarily.

Jaemin is close and Jeno can see the signs clearly; he slides one hand to wrap around Jaemin's neglected cock, barely fisting it before Jaemin is moaning out loud and almost thrashing on the bed, his body trembling all over. He curses and curses, calling out Jeno's name before biting down on his lip, sweat rolling down his neck.

And all of that only makes a tight knot on the pit of Jeno's gut get even tighter, his fingertips tingling as he tries to make the one he loves to spill all over his hand and reach his orgasm, coxing out of him with half-muttered words and broken moans, feeling his own body getting close to its breaking point.

"J-jaemin-ah..." Jeno tries to talk, but Jaemin is cursing loudly, his body too tight, too tense, a " _Fuck_ — _Fuck_ —" leaving his lips just as he closes his eyes and clenches hard enough to make Jeno gasp and lose any rhythm he had created, coming inside Jaemin as galaxies swarm behind his eyelids and his body shakes.

Jeno takes his time to catch his breath back, slipping out of Jaemin and grimacing when cum and lube starts to leak out of his hole down to the sheets. Jaemin is still with a blissed-out look on his face, eyes dazed and a lazy smile curling up on his lips when their eyes cross, sweaty bangs plastered to his forehead.

"You okay?" Jaemin mumbles, voice breaking at the end. He clears his throat and repeats the question.

Jeno nods. "Y-yeah." He swallows dryly, feeling his throat all parched.

His body is sticky and everything's turning into a mess they'll need to clean up soon or it'll only end up becoming worse, but Jaemin opens his arms and makes kissy noises, so Jeno just can't resist him and he tucks himself into Jaemin's side, tilting his head up to lazily kiss Jaemin, letting him explore his mouth and do whatever he wanted.

There's a pleasant hum that resounds throughout his entire body, making his bones feel almost like jelly and like his muscles weight a thousand tons, begging him to stay laying on the bed and fall asleep right there, but Jaemin's tongue is a very tricky thing that can grab Jeno's attention easily, so Jeno pays half a mind to the kiss and hums appreciatively when he feels Jaemin's hand running over the sides of his body.

"I love you a lot," Jaemin whispers after they pull apart, his eyes all shiny and big, so genuine and pure. There's no lie there, no dishonesty, and Jeno can see all of that clearly. Jaemin always radiates love and he's never doubted him before. There was no reason to.

Still, it makes him a little bit shy to be at the end of that kind of declaration, even if it isn't the first time it happens. So Jeno licks over his lips, eyes avoiding Jaemin's gaze for a moment, hoping he isn't blushing right now after an " _I love you_ " when they had just finished having sex.

" _Love you too,_ " Jeno mutters quickly, words jumbling out together but still distinctive enough, and he closes the distance between them to peck Jaemin, feeling his body too warm.

Jaemin laughs before he slots their lips together once more. And then again. Jaemin giggles a lot, trailing kisses down the side of Jeno's face and to the tip of his nose, humming pleasedly while doing it so.

"Very cheesy," Jeno adds, grimacing a bit when Jaemin lands a very loud kiss on his forehead.

"Definitely," Jaemin answers, a blinding smile making its way to his face.

Jeno sighs. He knows there's no way it would be any different, but it's not like he's complaining. Not really. He likes kissing Jaemin a lot and definitely enjoys being the center of his attention. So when Jaemin dramatically drops a kiss on his chin, Jeno only rolls his eyes a tiny bit and lets Jaemin have his entire fun, too busy with running his fingers over Jaemin's body and making him laugh again.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) ]


End file.
